


These three villains can't run forever

by Phillipe363



Series: Canarrow Oliver/Sara pairing [27]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types, Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: Action, Angst and Tragedy, Crime, Crime Fighting, Did not bother to put not canon, Family, Gen, Mystery, Past Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Rape, Suspense, despite what DC wants you to think, the rapes are canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: On a mission for Barry on another earth, Oliver and Sara end up learning about this earth's Shado raping Oliver Queen to get a son, needless to say if nobody on that earth will do anything about it they are going to. And in the process Jason Todd learns of Talia and Catalina raping Bruce and Dick Grayson respectively. For Jason nobody hurts his family then keeps on living without paying for it in blood.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Sara Lance/Oliver Queen
Series: Canarrow Oliver/Sara pairing [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/566489
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	These three villains can't run forever

**Hello guys**

**So, while I have written up a few different fics addressing Bruce's rape at Talia al Ghul's hands or a story involving the physical/mental abuse Dinah Laurel Lance gives to Oliver in the Rebirth comics, I have not touched on two other incidents.**

**Dick Grayson getting raped by Catalina Flores and Oliver getting raped by Shado which was later retconned at one point for Oliver willing cheating on Dinah with Shado.**

**Mind you DC comics themselves have done absolutely nothing to address any of this, I'm even surprised they had Dinah mention it as rape for what Shado did to Oliver in one comic. Which later got retconned in a later comic for Oliver willing slept with Shado, and it not being a rape. Or well to be more precise DC knows about all three of them enough to cover it up, but not to address these events as a serious matter.**

**I remember the one comic where Barbara Gordon was going through listing all the women Oliver slept with and actually blamed Oliver for getting raped by Shado, with not actually thinking Shado did rape him.**

**Frankly DC has no problem making Oliver into a cheating, womanizing jerk yet don't dare mention the abuse he's suffered by Dinah's in Rebirth or Shado raping him.**

**So, to all the Bruce/Talia fans in the past that rip my head off I am extremely aware DC later knew well enough to retcon the rape but not enough to address it. Really all that does is just prove my point about this sickening double standard bull crap.**

**Not to mention the people in the fandom or the actual writers who write comics are completely mum on this.**

**Yet when for example Hank Pym having a mental break down with hitting Jan by mistake, with how everything but Hank hitting Jan gets ignored, even by other writers, some who have even turned Hank into a domestic abuser. You know we never hear the end of it.**

**And sure, let's ignore Hank being on a mental break down when that happened or Jan took advantage of his mental problems to get married in the first place, a case of questionable consent, is almost never mentioned.**

**Gee… so not shocking.**

**Oh, Devin Grayson who wrote Nightwing #93 in Volume #2 printed in July 2004, where Catalina Flores raped Dick Grayson and had in script brushed off as a sex scene, had this stupid thing to say. The woman said that "For the record, I've never used the word 'rape', I just said it was non-consensual."**

**Um Devin you idiot, to be nice, that's what rape means.**

**So, addressing Shado raping Oliver Queen to purposely get pregnant to have his kid, same as Talia al Ghul did to Bruce and Catalina Flores just raping Dick since she wanted sex is something I've always intended to address. I just have not gotten to doing this story until now.**

**To all the people in the fandom that might get their pitchforks up in arms over this, especially the Bruce/Talia fans, take your seeing no issue with males being abused or raped while crying to the moon and back if a woman so much as gets a nasty word spoken to them by a guy, disgusting garbage elsewhere. Includes the defending DC's covering it up by way of retcon so it really does not matter to.**

**For the people who are aware of the rapes done to Bruce, Oliver and Dick with disliking the cover up BS to these appalling actions, just the same as if it was a woman, I have extend my hat in thanks of at least you've got sense compared to other people.**

**On with this story**

* * *

Seattle Washington during the night in an alleyway

Falling to her knees Shado clutches her broken right knee while spitting out a mouthful of blood, teeth and grabbing her chest with her left hand since her ribs are broken. She couldn't use her right arm since it's broken in various places.

In front of her, Oliver Queen is wearing a brown jacket, gray T-shirt, blue jeans and boots with holding a knife in his left hand. Sara Lance, the blonde-haired woman near him is wearing an olive-green jacket, yellow undershirt, and black jeans. There's an extended bow staff in Sara's left hand.

Currently, both Oliver and Sara are in street clothes so they can blend in it easier than if they were wearing their full vigilante suits.

"Why are you doing this? You say your Oliver Queen, well you're not him because he's older than you with a goatee" Shado snarls.

"I'm not from this earth and yes you would know what he looks like given you raped him" Oliver snarls.

"So that's what this about, I gave this Oliver the son he never would have had a chance to get with Dinah. Not that it matters given she left regardless" Shado says.

"Who you made sure to keep away from him and never let my version even get to know his kid. Maybe that's what helps you sleep at night, but I'll guarantee my counterpart on this earth he did not enjoy it or even want a child by that way. Or the burden you've put on the child by making him the result of rape" Oliver replies angrily.

"You know I picked up a saying my earth's Nyssa for how no woman should ever suffer at the hands of men, but no man should ever suffer at the hands of a woman either" Sara snarls in disgust "The Shado we know would be sick by what you've done, and would want to kill you herself."

Before Shado can utter another word, Oliver throws the knife straight through the air where it embeds itself into Shado's throat resulting in her coughing up blood for a few minutes until slumping over dying.

Watching as Oliver walks over to the body to get his knife as Sara collapses her bow staff thinks over how they discovered from Gideon by accident for how this earth's Shado raped Oliver Queen, and never suffered any punishment. The same for Talia al Ghul to Bruce and Catalina Marie Flores aka the vigilante known as Tarantula who raped Dick Grayson otherwise known as Nightwing these days.

That part really disgusts Sara and she knows her husband as well since being a hero you're not supposed to sink to the levels of the worst scum you fight. For Catalina and Talia, well Sara letting a smirk cross her features knows that is going to be taken care of.

Watching as Oliver walks back over with sheathing the knife before pulling out a breach opener Cisco gave them for this mission, Oliver presses the button down opening the breach. Oliver and Sara step through it heading back to their earth.

* * *

Old, log cabin in the forest area outside of Gotham City

Jason Todd is wearing his full-on Red Hood gear including the helmet while some feet away are Talia al Ghul and Catalina tied to steel chairs with zip ties. Each woman has their wrists and ankles broken so there's no chance of them breaking the ties to escape. Jason is not taking any chances, he's not an idiot.

Removing his helmet Jason sets it down on a nearby table with turning to look at the two captive rapists.

"You know if I had known what either of your sick monsters did to a man, I consider my father and one of my brothers we've would have been having this meeting long before now. I actually hate you two worse than I hate the Joker, something I thought was never possible" Jason snarls.

They both try to speak but can't due to the gags causing Jason to just grin savagely.

"Despite your handful of good deeds or whatever Talia you will always revert back to being an insane nut job since your evil to your core. One reason why I always did hate when you compared yourself to Selina, she has a good heart buried beneath everything. For Catalina, while I agree with you having killed Blockbuster, you raped my brother. Your supposed to be a hero instead you're as worse as the villains you fight and are done escaping justice" Jason replies angrily in disgust.

Glaring at them both "Sure Bruce may at times be a jerk, stuck on his morals and all that. Dick is like the golden boy of the family, and can at times be a real stick up his backside. Not that I'm any better, and yeah tried to kill them both when I was lost on my Lazarus Pit madness for a while, which was a result of manipulation by you, Talia, to help destroy Bruce's world. You didn't bring me back since you care about me, you just wanted a weapon to use against Bruce" Jason growls "Despite all their issues they are still my family and you don't mess with my family and walk away unscathed."

Pulling out one of his handguns Jason shoots Talia in her head blowing a apart of her head off given the caliber of bullet he's using, plus made sure it was a hollow point. Then leveling his sights on Catalina's head Jason pulls the trigger again sending another bullet into her head blowing brains and blood matter out of a hole in Tarantula's head.

Holstering his weapon Jason does not even spare them a second glance as he walks over to a portable incendiary oven he got, and a bag containing tools to help mop up the mess from blowing their heads off. Going to make sure there is no trace and burn their bodies to ash with scattering them to the win so there's no way either can be brought back. After all, Jason thinks smirking, he's worked both sides of the good and bad guys, so he knows how to make bodies disappear without a trace.

For Bruce and Dick, or Damien well what they have no knowledge of won't ever hurt them that he's responsible for Talia or Tarantula's deaths. Just one more secret he will take to the grave, well whenever he does actually die again for real this time.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and let me know what you think in a review if you want.**

**Yeah, I threw Talia in for getting killed by Jason as well, mostly since I didn't want any three of the rapists to get away free in this story.**

**I thought Jason killing both the women who hurt his family members to be very fitting.**

**Until next time**


End file.
